


[VID] Highway to Hell

by astolat



Series: Only Begotten [3]
Category: Damien (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Disturbing Canon, Men Taking Off Their Clothes For No Good Reason, Vividcon, Vividcon 2016, Vividcon Challenge, Vividcon Challenge: Descent, blasphemy?, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the road paved with good intentions, with puppies! Premiered at Vividcon 2016 as part of the "Descent" challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Highway to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't quite in the Only Begotten universe, but it shares a certain spirit! Song by AC/DC. All feedback loved! If you like, [reblog](https://astolat.tumblr.com/post/148991891778/on-the-highway-to-hell-with-puppies-premiered-at)!

Right-click download: [280MB MP4](http://intimations.org/vidding/vividcon/highwaytohell.zip)

[Subscribe on YouTube for future vids](http://www.youtube.com/subscription_center?add_user=astolatvids)


End file.
